This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art. Vapor compression is widely used in commercial and consumer refrigeration and HVAC applications. Vapor compression processes take advantage of the thermodynamic properties of refrigerant-type working fluids to heat or cool a space. In a typical cooling application, the vapor compression process evaporates a refrigerant working fluid from a liquid state to a vapor state at constant temperature and pressure. The change in phase requires the absorption of heat and the system draws that heat out of the space to be cooled and transfers the heat to the working fluid. The vapor state working fluid is compressed back to a higher pressure and condensed back into the liquid phase, releasing a latent heat of vaporization to a heat sink such as the atmosphere or a heat exchanger. A typical vapor compression system includes a refrigerant compressor, a condenser, an expansion valve, and an evaporator.